<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one helluva sinus infection by vai_the_trooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968321">one helluva sinus infection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_the_trooper/pseuds/vai_the_trooper'>vai_the_trooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales from the fifth fleet (Monster Hunter: World x TWICE) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/F, Monster Hunter: World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_the_trooper/pseuds/vai_the_trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaeyoung and tzuyu head out to hunt an anjanath</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales from the fifth fleet (Monster Hunter: World x TWICE) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one helluva sinus infection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So uhh, what are we hunting again?” Chaeyoung asked as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called an Anjanath. Big red brute of a monster. I asked for some notes from the Chief Ecologist to help us deal with it.” Tzuyu answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, look at you being all scholarly.” Chaeyoung remarked as they made their way into the dense part of the forest. “You never did that before coming to Astera.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because we’ve never seen one of these before, and I don’t wanna get into a hunt without knowing what we’re up against.” Tzuyu replied as she took her notebook out and opened it. “The notes say we should keep an eye out for...mucus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew. Gross.” Chaeyoung said in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, you say that like we haven’t been covered in monster guts before.” Tzuyu quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but at least we can avoid getting covered in monster guts.” Chaeyoung replied. “I wouldn’t touch monster snot even if I didn’t have a choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, keep an eye out either way, or avoid accidentally touching it at the very least.” Tzuyu said as she put away her notebook before they continued on their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent some time wandering the depths of the forest, looking for any tracks the Anjanath left behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we found a few tracks, but our scoutflies haven’t reacted yet.” Tzuyu said as she stopped to review her notes again. Chaeyoung took the moment to catch her breath and lean her hand on a boulder to her left. Unfortunately, maybe she should’ve looked before resting her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew! What the hell is this?” Chaeyoung yelled, immediately moving away from the mucus she had just touched. “It’s so sticky!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you found some mucus!” Tzuyu said as she went over to take a sample. “This should be enough to track the monster. What are the odds you actually went and accidentally touched it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just had to speak it into existence.” Chaeyoung said as she tried her best to wipe off the mucus from her hand. Tzuyu thought it was pretty funny though, but she held back her laughter since the scoutflies finally reacted and lit up a trail to the Anjanath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, we’re getting somewhere.” Tzuyu said as she began following the trail. “Let’s keep going. I wanna be back before lunchtime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for me!” Chaeyoung yelled as she finally got the mucus off before running to catch up to Tzuyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh! Chaeyoung, can’t you keep it down?” Tzuyu whispered as they were hiding in a bush, away from the eyes of the approaching Anjanath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I can’t crouch properly without the blade scraping off the ground.” Chaeyoung whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s your fault for being stubborn. I keep telling you to stop using the buster blade but-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, hold on, I have an idea.” Chaeyoung interrupted as she pointed towards something in the trees above them. “See those boulders hanging from those vines?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chae, I hope you’re not planning what I think you’re planning.” Tzuyu said as the Anjanath walked underneath the aforementioned boulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m planning.” Chaeyoung responded with a smirk as she readied her grappling hook. “Keep the thing off of me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu could only sigh as she reluctantly agreed to Chaeyoung’s plan. She unsheathed her katana as she left the cover of the bush. “Hey! I’m here, you big red idiot!” She yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Anjanath roared, setting its sights on Tzuyu as Chaeyoung used the opening to sprint closer to the hanging boulders. Tzuyu engaged the monster, deftly sidestepping the fire it shot from its mouth and getting a few good slashes in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now would be a good time to knock this thing into the dirt!” She yelled as she narrowly evaded the Anjanath’s tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you!” Chaeyoung yelled back as she grappled onto a branch in the vines and pulled herself into the air. In one fluid motion, she unsheathed her blade and cut through the vines mid-air, sending the massive boulders crashing into the monster and making it fall over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Chae?! Don’t ever do something like that again!” Tzuyu yelled as Chaeyoung landed next to her. “You could’ve gotten crushed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe now isn’t the time for a lecture?!” Chaeyoung yelled as she picked up her buster blade and began charging for an attack. “We still have to kill this thing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! But I won’t carry you back to base if you get hurt next time!” Tzuyu responded as she unleashed a flurry of slashes onto the monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take care of me, right?!” Chaeyoung yelled back as she landed a clean hit on the monster’s head. “Argh! How thick is this thing’s skull?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep hitting it! It’s bound to break soon!” Tzuyu said as she was relentless with her attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beast managed to get back on its feet, nearly knocking the two over. It let out a guttural roar, disorienting them as it staggered away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quickly, before it manages to recover.” Tzuyu said as their scoutflies lit up a trail again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, lemme catch my breath for a sec.” Chaeyoung said as she dropped her blade and sat on the ground for a bit. “Wooh, what a rush! I could get used to doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you manage to survive long enough to keep doing it.” Tzuyu interjected as she sheathed her weapon. “I really can’t let you go hunting on your own, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to leave me alone.” Chaeyoung said as she stood back up and picked up her buster blade and sheathed it. “Admit it, you can’t stand not being with me, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu blushed at Chaeyoung’s remark before turning away. “N-no I don’t! Ugh, let’s just keep going. The Anjanath might leave if we don’t find it soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung shook her head, hiding a smile from Tzuyu as they proceeded to follow the scoutflies to the monster’s location. She could tell something was up with Tzuyu, judging from how she reacted. It was something she had to put off for a later time, though, since they still had the Anjanath to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a good amount of walking and climbing through the Ancient Forest’s gigantic trees, they spotted the Anjanath sleeping in a clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s not gonna see us coming.” Tzuyu said as they sneaked around the sleeping beast. “You ready, Chaeyoung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Chaeyoung replied as they unsheathed their weapons. They nodded at each other before rushing towards the monster and beginning their assault. With one powerful blow, Chaeyoung wakes the monster up while staggering it with the impact of her attack. Tzuyu followed up with a thrust into the monster’s side, impaling her sword into it and using it as leverage to send herself into the air and mounting the beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!” Tzuyu yelled as she began stabbing the Anjanath using her hunter’s knife. She struggled as the monster tried desperately to shake her off. Chaeyoung knew exactly what to do in that situation. She rushed towards the beast and used Tzuyu’s blade, which was still impaled in its side, as a platform to get up in the air again. In one fell swoop, she lands the final blow: a clean, direct hit into the monster’s beaten skull, sending it toppling over and killing it. Tzuyu manages to get off just in time to not get stuck underneath the fallen beast, but she doesn’t manage to stick the landing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She landed on her side next to Chaeyoung with thud, and a pretty bad one to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Tzuyu, you okay?!” Chaeyoung said as she ran to Tzuyu’s aid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I think I’m okay... I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tzuyu cried out as she tried to get up, clutching her arm in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still and hang in there, okay? Help will be here soon.” Chaeyoung said as she helped Tzuyu sit up before firing an SOS flare into the sky. “Where does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah, I think the fall broke my arm.” She answered as Chaeyoung crouched next to her to inspect the injury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thankfully there’s no bleeding.” Chaeyoung said as she helped Tzuyu take a first aid med. Having learned about basic first aid, she stood up and gathered some sticks and small branches that were lying around and tied them together with some vines that had fallen to create a makeshift splint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu huffed as Chaeyoung applied the splint. “Wow, looks like someone listened to the first-aid lessons.” She managed to say as she winced in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because it seemed important to me.” Chaeyoung replied as she finished applying the splint. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And just because you’re important to me too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Can you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.” Tzuyu said as Chaeyoung helped her get on her feet. “Dahyun’s definitely not gonna like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she won’t, but she’ll also be surprised that I’m not the one with the splint right now.” Chaeyoung quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you, Chae.” Tzuyu responded, eliciting a small chuckle from Chaeyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She helped Tzuyu get seated on one of the enormous fallen branches before taking a seat herself. "Phew, what a morning. Damn this thing is tough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, didn't think I'd get my arm broken. And it's not even lunchtime yet for crying out loud." Tzuyu responded before sighing. She was still very much in pain and would do anything for even a little bit of comfort. She looked over to Chaeyoung, who was wiping the sweat off her brow. Maybe she could ask if she could lean on Chaeyoung’s shoulder but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu! Chaeyoung! I saw the flare-” Dahyun said as she arrived. “Oh no, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say Tzuyu made a pretty bad decision.” Chaeyoung answered as she gave Tzuyu over to Dahyun. “I’ll go pick up her sword so we can head back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and quickly so we can get you two patched up. The researchers are on their way too, so we can leave this one to them.” Dahyun said as they left the clearing to begin heading back to base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked though, the sound of wings flapping resonated in the area they were walking through. “Uhh, do you guys hear that?” Dahyun asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound good…” Tzuyu said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it really wasn’t. Upon getting out of the dense part of the forest, a big looming shadow flew across the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu looked up to see what cast the shadow. “Oh no, is that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Rathalos?” Chaeyoung said as they immediately ducked for cover. “This isn’t good. The researchers can’t continue with a threat like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to follow the monster until Dahyun held her back. "Are you crazy? You can't fight that thing alone!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not in good shape to deal with it either.” Tzuyu interrupted. “We need to get back quickly. I wouldn’t want us to end up as this thing’s snack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung resisted for a brief moment before reluctantly agreeing with Dahyun and Tzuyu. And so, they hastily made their way back to base, having to leave the Rathalos problem in the hands of the other hunters.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>